1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tattoo needle cases and more particularly to an improved case for receiving a plurality of tattoo needles in which the needle heads are well protected for safety purpose and others.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a needle assembly is comprised of a plurality of needles arranged and fixed together on the major portion of the needle by utilizing a point solder technique or a stainless steel tube clamping technique. However, the pointed ends of needles may expose in either technique. Thus, a person may get pricked if sufficient care is not taken in operation. Moreover, accessing needles is not convenient. Further, its storage is disadvantageous. Hence, a need for improvement exists.